The present invention relates to the field of children""s car seats and, more particularly, to a cup holder easily connected thereto.
Car seats for children have been popular for many years, since the standard vehicle seats provided by car manufacturers are not well adapted to small children. In many states, children""s car seats have become mandatory under the law for children of about 5 years of age and younger.
Parents who travel with their children by any one of various types of road vehicles, are usually very familiar with children""s car seats. These car seats generally include seat belt receiving slots to thereby secure the child""s car seat to the vehicle""s standard seat by means of the seat belt. As any parent well knows who travels in a vehicle with children, keeping the child entertained and calm while restrained in a car seat is often a challenging, if not insurmountable task. It is often helpful to give the child a beverage to drink while on a trip, however, children""s car seats presently available generally do not provide a holder for the child to place a cup or other beverage container.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides a cup holder for a child""s car seat having at least one seat belt receiving slot. The cup holder comprises a holder body having an upper surface, a lower surface, and an opening extending through the holder body from the upper surface to the lower surface, and a connecting member extending from said holder body for inserting in the seat belt receiving slot to thereby connect the holder body to the child""s car seat. The connecting member extends from the holder body at an angle predetermined so that the upper surface of said holder body is positioned approximately parallel to a seating surface of the car seat when the connecting member is properly inserted in a seat belt receiving slot.